


Follow me, please.

by Yaspajo



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaspajo/pseuds/Yaspajo
Summary: Requested by Raven <3how about dylan sneaking y/n into the soundbooth so they could make out/have sex?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Follow me, please.

**Author's Note:**

> Raven and everyone else who reads this.
> 
> I hope you like it <3
> 
> \- X

“So that is why you had to leave early” I say to my friend who just confessed to sprinting home earlier than usual because she was waiting on a call last Saturday. “I didn't even notice you ugly liar” I say jokingly. She just shrugs knowing I’m not serious. Then I feel two arms lock around me from behind. “Whoo” I exclaim before turning my face to look next to me. “Dylan, you scared me” I say as he comes down to give me a kiss. 

“Sorry beautiful” he says softly next to my ear “Sorry to you ladies as well because I have to steal her away for a moment” he tells my friends. “Come on” he says pulling me up by my hand. 

“Where are we going?” I ask a little surprised. Dylan isn’t usually like this. 

“You’ll see” he says mysteriously as he guides me to wherever it is he’s taking me. Not too long after I realize where he’s taking me. 

“Wait the sound booth?” I ask confused. Dylan looks around and raises his left pointer finger up to his lips “shh”. He opens the door when he’s sure no one is looking and takes me in there. The second the door closes he kisses me again only this time there’s a passion behind it I’ve only ever experienced with him. His hands on the back of my head as he pulls me on my toes to completely take over my mouth. I give in eagerly to the kiss and let my hands run between his trench coat and shirt up to his back. “Baby, did you kidnap me from the commons to make out with me here?” I ask him. 

“Oh yeah” he states matter a factly as he breaks us apart completely pulling me with him to the back where he leans into a desk that’s empty. Settles between his legs I let my hands run up to his neck. “Is that a problem for you?” he asks with a sly smirk. 

“Absolutely not” I say looking into his eyes. He leans forward and takes my bottom lip in between his, running his tongue over it. A longing sigh rolls over my lips knowing what my sounds do to him. Dylan pushes his tongue past my lips and runs it over mine. Claiming my mouth as his as his hands lower to push my jacket off of my shoulders. Letting it drop to the floor. I do the same with his trench coat, casting it aside to wherever it lands. Dylan’s hands are still making their way down over my body and come to a halt on my ass. Kneading them fully and wanting. A small moan escapes from my mouth and that’s when Dylan decides to take this up a notch. He grabs me underneath my ass and lifts me up. 

“Holy shit” I say up in his arms for the first time. 

“Too much?” he asks a little nervous. I start to shake my head. 

“No way” and I kiss him hard “it’s hot” I whisper against his lips. Dylan then pushes my head to the side with his nose and starts to leave a trail of wet kisses in my neck before he places me down on the desk. Pressing himself past my knees, spreading my legs so he can stand right in between them. Still working my neck as his hands take the bottom of my shirt in his hands and he pulls it over my head showing my white lacy bra to himself.

“Oh dear God you are too perfect. You look so beautiful” he says before he leans down to let the trail go down from my neck to over my collarbone and down to the top of my bosom. His mouth placing open kisses on the exposed part of my skin and then over my nipples through the lace, licking over it even. Right now moans frequently escape my lips. 

“Dylan baby” I say my voice thick with lust.

“Yeah” he says hardly stopping what he’s doing. I pull his shirt over his head and carelessly toss it on the floor somewhere. His thin but broad shoulders waiting for my hands to hold him closer to me. 

“Tell me you brought protection” I say going behind my back to unclasp my bra for him. He looks at the sight before him and I see that he didn't expect for it to go this far but then that hot smile that always reaches his eyes makes an appearance. 

“I did” and he takes two condoms from his pants pocket and throws it down on the desk besides me. 

“Good” I say as I start to unbuckle his pants while he does the same with mine. I open his pants and let my hand run over his length while I tickle the bare skin above his briefs with the others. His hips buck forward at the sensations coming together as he pulls my pants down discarding it with the rest of the clothes. I make sure his falls down completely and he steps out of it casting it aside as he hurries back between my legs pressing himself against me. “Baby you drive me mad” he says as my hands run up into his hair and I bend my back pushing my bosom up into his face. Low growls escape from deep within him as he licks my nipples with his tongue flattened. “Oooh Dylan” I moan out for him making it too hard for him to hold out any longer. He wraps his left arm around my waist and pulls me up while he tells me “take them off”. I happily oblige by pushing my panties down as fast as I can. He places me back down and takes the condom, never letting his mouth leave my skin for too long. I look down on his sweet but urgent loving on my bosom. He wraps himself up and stands up straight and looks me in my eyes as he presses his tip in me. I moan for him and my eyes fall shut. Biting my lip I wait for him to push in further but I know him. He savors these moments. We’ve never done anything quite like this before. It’s never rushed but now it is and the feeling is like nothing I ever experienced before. His lips are pressing soft kisses on my cheek as he rubs himself against my hot wanting core. “Baby I love you so much” he whispers against my earlobe. My arms go over his shoulders pulling him closer to me. “And I love you” I tell him but against his lips. That’s when he pushes in, my head falls back at the feeling of him filling me so perfectly. He pushes me down on the desk and hovers over me while he lets me feel him all the way in me. “Ah baby” I say as the lust takes over my full body, pulling my legs up, I widen my knees so he has full access. 

“You always know exactly how to please me” he says bend over me completely with his nose against mine. Our hot breaths collide as we moan for each other. His are soft, low and almost systematic while mine become erratic as he hits the exact right spot. He knows it because his hand goes down and he places it just above where we come together pressing down before he moves it up to hold my hip steady as he thrusts me to my peak. “I’m so close” I let him know hoping he will push in deeper and he never disappoints. My walls tighten around him and Dylan starts to pant “fuck you feel so good when you come for me” he says before pushing in as deep as he can to grind his way to his own high. Once he gets there he kisses me hard, never letting our lips part as he pushes my hip down on him. “Fuck” he says before placing his face in my neck.

“Feel free to kidnap me as often as you want” I say to him with a smile. He looks up at me and smiles along with me before kissing me. 

“Have I told you I love you already?” he asks before pulling back leaving me to feel as empty as I always do after. He hands me my panties before stepping into his briefs. 

“Several times but please do not let that stop you” I say as I get dressed properly. He does the same and helps me in my jacket.

“I couldn’t even stop if I tried” he says with a chuckle. I press myself against him and he hugs me so close against him I almost feel like I’m floating. 

“I love you so much” I tell him as we hold each other.

“I love you, now and always” he says burying his head in my neck. “I still have one condom, I’m kidnapping you again during lunch” he says making the both of us excited already. 


End file.
